Janji Pagi
by carnadeite
Summary: —Chapter 1:  Yamato tidak menyukai acara yang dihadirinya, sementara jauh di sana gadis itu tersenyum tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi/Warning inside!/It's my fourth fic!/Mind to RnR/CnC?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ha-loo Minna! Deite kembali~ #krik. Err ... kali ini Deite mempublish fic yang mash berhubungan dengan 'Choice' dan 'Reciprocated Love'. Yap. Inilah Yama's side dan Mamo's side dari Reciprocated Love~ tadinya sih fic ini mau disatuin sama yang Hiru's side, tapi kayaknya yang YamaMamo ini bakal jadi multichappie, bukan oneshot—saya lagi keranjingan bikin crack. Jadilah Deite membuat fic ini dengan judul yang berbeda. Fic ini merupakan fic multichapter dengan crack pair pertama buatan Deite dan juga menjadi fic penutup dari serangkaian 'Choice' ending version 1. Selamat membacaaa yaaa :DDDD

**Eyeshield 21** belongs to Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Warning**** (****s****)**: **A**ngst/**F**riendship **genre**/It's appropiate for **t**eenager/use **3****rd**** POV****/abal/**absolutely **OOC/Typo(s)/**and contains many **absurd **things!

**.**

"**Janji Pagi**"

[_Hidup dalam bayang-bayangnya takkan mengubahku_]

**Now;**

'Prolog**' **

**.**

**.**

Hening.

Ah—tidak, yang mungkin terdengar hanya suara tetesan air hujan yang enggan berhenti menghujam bumi. Di salah satu tempat di bumi ini, sebuah acara berlangsung mati. Dengan hujan yang tak mau berhenti, dengan petir yang tak henti-hentinya menggelegar, dengan baju hitam yang membuat suasana semakin kelam, dengan wajah-wajah yang berdiri tegap tanpa berekspresi; acara ini terasa mati. Hujan mulai bertambah deras, sang penggali tanah menengok ke kiri dan kanan; meminta tanda, kemudian anggukan dari lelaki bertubuh gendut yang berada di sebelahnya sudah memberi jawaban; semuanya harus selesai hari ini. Saat tanah mulai digali, tangisan mulai terdengar di sela hujan yang sepertinya akan berubah menjadi badai. Sementara yang lain sibuk menangis dan menahan tangis, beberapa yang lain terpaku pada tanah yang tengah digali—sambil berharap dalam hati kalau ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Tak sampai 10 menit, sebuah lubang sudah siap diisi. Semuanya hampir selesai. Namun, tidak ada kesedihan yang beranjak pergi. Bahkan dengan melihat lubang itu saja bisa membuat hati orang-orang ini teriris. Tepat pada sore hari ini, saat hujan tengah membasahi bumi; ada sesuatu yang diakhiri. Dan tepat pada sore hari ini, saat kesedihan tengah menggantung di pojok pemakaman ini; ada sesuatu yang dimulai.

Hening.

Ya, seandainya hujan tidak bertambah deras, maka jeritan orang-orang berbaju hitam itu akan terdengar. Orang-orang di sini hanya mempunyai tugas untuk 'mengantar'. Mereka yang berdiri di sini bukanlah orang-orang lemah. Namun, terkadang sisi manusia mereka—mungkin juga semua orang—akan bereaksi saat kesedihan menghantam. Lihatlah, orang-orang kebanggaan negeri sakura itu tengah berduka. Beberapa menangis histeris, beberapa menahan tangis dengan kabut yang mulai berseliweran di matanya, dan beberapa lagi hanya terdiam sambil menatap lirih peti yang tengah dimasukkan perlahan ke dalam lubang istirahat yang abadi. Hujan semakin menggila; membuat payung yang dibawa beterbangan, membuat baju yang dipakai sukses basah kuyup, membuat hati para ksatria lapangan ini terluka. Bagaimana tidak? Bersamaan dengan datangnya badai, mereka—secara langsung—menyaksikan teman mereka menjemput akhir hidupnya. Mereka—dengan mata kepala sendiri—melihat tubuh temannya kaku dan kini harus dimasukkan ke sebuah lubang gelap.

Perlahan, peti kayu itu dimasukkan ke dalam lubang.

Perlahan, peti kayu itu ditimbun oleh tanah.

Perlahan, peti kayu itu menghilang dari jangkauan mata.

Dan perlahan ...

Lelaki bertubuh gendut itu kini sudah sukses berlutut di hadapan makam temannya. Ia tak kuasa melihatnya semua ini. Sungguh, ia tak sanggup. Air matanya sudah mengering, yang tersisa hanyalah jeritan tertahan dan luka yang mendalam. Sementara itu, lelaki berambut _mohawk_ yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya bisa menyentuh pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Kurita." lelaki itu kini mencengkram pundak sahabatnya dengan kuat; hendak mengingatkan kalau badai akan segera menghantam pemakaman ini. Namun, bagi Kurita—lelaki gendut itu, urusan ini tidak akan berakhir saat ia meninggalkan pemakaman ini. Bahkan, boleh jadi urusan itu bertambah pelik. Sekarang, satu persatu pelayat meninggalkan area pemakaman. Pojok pemakaman yang asalnya dipenuhi oleh orang-orang berbaju hitam kini terlihat sepi. Menyisakan 3 orang; Kurita, lelaki berambut _mohawk_ dan lelaki yang bertubuh pendek. Bagi semua orang, kepergian Hiruma—lelaki yang jasadnya kini ada di dalam peti itu—mungkin menyakitkan. Namun, bagi mereka bertiga, urusan ini tidak berhubungan dengan sakit atau tidak. Perih atau tidak. Ataupun sedih atau tidak. Namun ada atau tidaknya Hiruma—lelaki yang kini terbujur kaku di dalam peti itu.

Hening.

Langit berhenti menangis. Awan kusam yang sedari tadi mengungkung langit kini entah bergerak ke mana. Warna jingga kemerah-merahan mulai menghiasi langit. Senja telah tiba. Namun, kesedihan tidak menghilang dari pojok pemakaman itu, tidak menghilang dari hati orang-orang yang berdiri di situ. Dan mungkin akan bertambah jika orang _itu_ mengetahui kabar ini. Hari ini, saat langit berhenti menangisi kepergian sang komandan dari neraka; ada sesuatu yang diakhiri, adapula sesuatu yang akan dimulai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eyeshield 21** belongs to Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Warning**** (****s****)**: **R**omance/**H**urt-**C**omfort **genre yang belum terasa (**untuk chapter ini mungkin **genre Drama **yang terasa kental**)**/**S**light SenaSuzu/**S**light HiruMamo/**Main Pairing belum terlihat**/**It's** appropiate for **t**eenager/use **3****rd**** POV****/Semi-AU (?)/abal/**absolutely **OOC/Ada** **OC** (s) di chapter yang akan datang!**/Typo(s)/**and contains many **absurd **things!

**Don't like? Don't force yourself, dear :))**

**.**

"**Janji Pagi**"

[_Hidup dalam bayang-bayangnya takkan mengubahku_]

**Now;**

**Chapter 1**

**Deimon, Japan.**

Takeru Yamato hanya bisa memandang peti mati itu dengan perasaan lirih. Sejenak, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Monta—yang dikenalnya sebagai rival Taka yang selalu bersemangat—kini menangis sesenggukan, sementara Kurita—yang dikenalnya sebagai sahabat karib Hiruma—hanya bisa menangis dengan mata yang menatap kosong ke peti mati di hadapannya. Yamato kemudian melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Agon Kongo yang tengah menatap peti mati dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada. Pandangannya juga tampak kosong, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Sementara itu, yang lainnya hanya bisa terdiam. Entah karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa, atau memang terlalu shock untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa _quarterback _Deimon Devil Bats terbaring di peti mati. Yamato mungkin saja termasuk ke kategori yang terakhir.

Yamato kemudian tersenyum pahit. _Padahal belum satu tahun_, pikirnya. Ya, padahal belum genap satu tahun sejak Hiruma Youichi berhasil membawa tim-nya menyabet piala _Chrismast Bowl_, namun lelaki bertampang setan itu kini sudah menemui ajalnya—dan akan dikubur hari ini juga. Umur memang tidak bisa diprediksi. Tidak absolut—dalam kamus Yamato. Mencoba menghentikan lamunannya, Yamato melirik Taka—sahabatnya—yang tengah berdiri di sebelah kanannya. Ia sedikit meringis saat melihat wajah datar Taka tetap seperti biasanya. Tidak berubah sedikitpun. Yamato kemudian menyikut lengannya pelan, _bersimpatilah sedikit. _Taka hanya diam, sepertinya sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

Mata Yamato yang selalu menyiratkan kepercayaan diri itu kini menatap ke sekitarnya. Pojok pemakaman ini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang berbaju hitam—termasuk dirinya sendiri. Yamato sendiri hampir mengenal orang-orang yang berdiri di pemakaman ini. Seluruh wajah yang datang dikenalnya sebagai atlet _American Football _dari wilayah Kanto. Ia dan Taka sendiri menjadi perwakilan dari Teikoku Alexander mengingat Karin sedang sakit dan Heracles sedang sibuk mengawasi rekan-rekannya latihan _Amefuto_. Sebuah pertanyaan kemudian tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam otak Yamato, 'Kenapa yang datang hanya teman-temannya? Kemana keluarganya?' namun dengan cepat ditepisnya pertanyaan itu mengingat dirinya sendiri tidak begitu mengenal Hiruma.

_Ah, suasana di sini tidak begitu nyaman_, gerutunya dalam hati. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap awan mendung yang terus menerus menjatuhkan air. Selain hujan yang membuat acara sempat tertunda, angin kencang juga membuat payung hitam yang digenggamnya bergerak-gerak. Membuat air hujan sesekali berhasil menyentuh rambut liarnya.

"Haruskah kita melanjutkan ini?" tanya seorang lelaki paruh baya yang berdiri di hadapan Kurita itu. Yamato bisa merasakan seluruh perhatian mengarah ke Kurita. _Center_ _line_ Deimon itu hanya mengangguk lemah. Musashi yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya bisa mencengkram pundak Kurita. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, lelaki yang berbicara dengan Kurita tadi mengirimkan tanda pada teman-temannya untuk mengangkat paculnya dan mulai menggali tanah kuburan sebelum tanah itu benar-benar sulit untuk digali—karena basah. Lelaki paruh baya itu juga ingin segera menyelesaikan perkerjaannya kali ini. Entah mengapa, suasana pemakaman yang ia hadiri ini terasa berbeda dari yang biasa ia datangi sebelumnya. Suasana pemakaman kali ini terasa begitu dingin dan menyesakkan. Atmosfir kesedihan yang melingkupi tempat ini mampu membuat sesak setiap seorang yang ada di dalamnya. Termasuk Yamato.

Saat tanah mulai digali, Yamato mulai merasa perut dan hatinya tak bekerja dengan baik. Ada sesuatu yang terasa terbakar di sana. Ia tak suka melihat tanah itu digali. Karena sibuk menahan perasaannya, Yamato tidak menyadari kalau orang-orang yang berdiri di pemakaman ini juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sesak. Dan Mereka juga tidak suka. He, siapa _sih_ yang suka melihat penggalian lubang untuk tempat istirahat abadi sahabatnya sendiri?

"You-_nii_ ..." Yamato bisa mendengar isakan lirih dari gadis berambut biru tua yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Gadis itu mungkin tidak sanggup lagi menahan tangisannya. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Sena yang berdiri di sebelah gadis itu hanya bisa memeluknya. Eyeshield 21 itu tak mampu mengatakan apapun. _Speechless. _Tak lama, isakan-isakan lainnya pun terdengar di sela hujan yang semakin deras. Yamato menghela nafasnya. Berusaha menahan emosinya agar tidak terbawa dalam kesedihan kelompok ini. Suasana semakin tidak membaik. Hujan yang sedari tadi mengguyur pemakaman ini terasa semakin deras. Namun, itu tidak bisa menutupi kentalnya kesedihan di pojok pemakaman ini. Yamato bisa merasakan perasaannya memburuk saat orang-orang itu memasukkan peti mati Hiruma ke dalam lubang telah selesai digali.

BRUKK

Sebuah suara kemudian membangunkan Yamato dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya Kurita kini tengah berlutut di depan tanah makam Hiruma. Badannya yang agak err ... gendut itu terlihat gemetaran. Entah menahan dingin atau menahan rasa kesedihan yang sepertinya sudah mengendap di hatinya. Yang pasti itu bukan hal yang baik karena selanjutnya Kurita mulai memanggil nama sahabatnya itu. Panggilan beserta isakan itu ternyata mampu membuat pertahanan terakhir orang-orang yang berdiri di depan makam Hiruma bobol juga. Dari ujung matanya, Yamato bisa melihat Agon berjalan bergegas meninggalkan acara ini. Entah tidak kuasa mendengar isakan Kurita yang memilukan atau tidak kuasa menahan tetesan hujan telah membuat jas hitamnya basah kuyup atau boleh jadi karena keduanya. Sekali lagi Yamato hanya bisa menghela nafas. Suasana yang menyesakkan ini kurang lebih membuatnya sulit untuk menilai sesuatu dengan objektif. Tapi, yang Yamato ketahui dengan pasti, sedikit-banyak ia juga terpengaruh dengan suasana ini. Melupakan fakta kalau ia hanya mengenal Hiruma sebagai _rival_ di lapangan.

"Yamato, badai akan segera datang," Taka berujar pelan. Yamato mengangguk. Dengan langkah pelan, ia melangkah meninggalkan kerumunan ini, tak lupa ia buru-buru menggisik matanya—mencoba mengusir kabut yang berseliweran di matanya—sebelum Taka menyadari hal itu dan mulai mengejeknya. Untung saja Taka melangkah di depannya. Hal itu sedikit-banyak memberikan keuntungan bagi Yamato. Namun, keluar dari kerumunan ini nampaknya juga memakan waktu. Bagaimanapun juga acara ini dihadiri oleh hampir seluruh pemain _Amefuto_ dari daerah Kanto. Yamato menghela nafas sambil berusaha untuk tidak menginjak kaki orang-orang yang tengah diliputi duka itu. Beberapa pasang mata menatap Yamato sejenak saat lelaki bertubuh tinggi melewati mereka. Yamato hanya melempar senyum pahit.

"Sena, bagaimana dengan Mamo-_nee_?" sebuah suara berhasil membuat Yamato menoleh. Sambil berjalan, ia melirik ke belakang dan mendapati gadis berambut biru tua itu tengah menatap Sena dengan cemas. Sena sendiri tampaknya tidak—bisa—menjawab.

'Mamo-_nee_?' tanya Yamato heran dalam hati.

.

.

**London, U.K**

Kota ini ramai seperti biasanya. Dengan tawa yang berderai di sepanjang jalan, permainan atraktif dari seniman jalanan yang kebanyakan bertampang mahasiswa, dan juga obrolan seru yang memenuhi langit-langit kota. London terasa ramai seperti biasanya walaupun matahari sudah hampir tumbang. Namun itu tidak bisa menyurutkan antusiasme sore itu. Entah mengapa, sore hari ini terasa begitu spesial. Terutama saat mata sengaja atau tak sengaja mendapati indahnya langit sore. Langit yang didominasi oleh warna jingga itu terlihat indah dipandang mata. Membuat beberapa pejalan kaki memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan memerhatikan suguhan karya alam itu. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang lainnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Mungkin berharap segera sampai ke rumah dan bisa mengistirahatkan badannya.

Ceklek,

"Selamat datang!"

Ceklek,

"_Welcome_, _welcome_!"

Ceklek,

"Terimakasih atas kunjungannya!"

Sambutan seperti tadi mungkin bisa kita dengar di sepanjang jalan Victoria. Jalan di pinggir kota London ini pasti akan terasa ramai saat jam sibuk seperti ini. Pekerja kantoran—dengan kemeja yang mash dipakainya—terlihat mendominasi jalan Victoria. Beberapa pekerja yang mungkin terlampau lapar langsung saja mampir ke _restaurant_-_restaurant_ yang tersedia di sepanjang jalan ini. Banyak sekali pilihan masakan yang bisa dipilih saat kita menginjakkan kaki di jalan ini. Walaupun terletak lumayan jauh dari pusat keramaian London, tapi jalan ini selalu ramai. Di jalan ini, hampir seluruh kuliner dari berbagai negara tersedia. _Restaurant_ Italia, Jepang, Prancis, India, China dan negara-negara lainnya bisa ditemukan di sepanjang jalan ini. Oh, harga makanan yang ditawarkan di sini juga cukup terjangkau. Mungkin pembuatan _restaurant_ di sepanjang jalan ini memang diperuntukkan untuk mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang memang banyak _nangkring_ di daerah ini.

Sore hari di Victoria _st_ bukan saja diisi oleh aroma masakan yang menggoda, namun juga dengan tawa khas mahasiswa. Tidak aneh kalau menemukan sekumpulan mahasiswa di daerah ini karena memang Universitas London terletak tidak jauh dari Victoria _st_. Di daerah ini juga banyak sekali _flat_-_flat_ yang disewakan untuk mahasiswa. Kebanyakan _flat _yang terletak di Victoria _st_ itu merupakan bangunan-bangunan tua dari abad 19. Namun di situlah daya tariknya. Sesuatu yang berbau sejarah terkadang—disadari atau tidak—memang lebih menarik perhatian. Namun, karena hari masih sore, hampir seluruh mahasiswa tidak pulang ke _flat _masing-masing. Beberapa di antaranya memutuskan untuk mengisi perut sambil bercengkrama. Beberapa lainnya memilih untuk berjalan kaki untuk melepas penat. Sementara itu, sesosok gadis berambut _auburn_ terlihat enggan menikmati suasana sore hari. Ia terlihat lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di _flat_-nya yang sepi.

"HATCHII!"

Suara bersin gadis itu ini memecahkan keheningan di kamar _flat_ yang ia tempati. Gadis yang tadi bersin itu hanya bisa mengeluh pelan sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya. Membongkar benda bawaannya. Gadis berwajah blasteran Amerika-Jepang itu tampak ceria sekali. Wajahnya yang putih bersih itu tampak sangat cerah. Aura tubuh yang melingkupinya juga sangat bagus. Ia tidak terlihat seperti gadis berusia 18 tahun yang baru mengalami perjalanan sehari semalam tanpa henti. Gadis berambut _auburn _itu mengeluarkan setumpuk pakaian dari kopernya sambil bersenandung pelan. Tak jarang ia juga bersiul untuk meramaikan suasana. Sesekali gadis itu merapatkan jaket merah pemberian temannya itu. Udara di sekitar gadis itu terasa sangat dingin. Padahal kota London baru saja akan mengakhiri musim gugur, tapi cuaca yang membungkus kota ini lebih cocok dikategorikan sebagai cuaca pertengahan musim dingin. _Ah, efek_ global warming, pikir gadis itu sambil mengangguk. Setelah seluruh pakaian telah selesai dipindahkan ke lemari tua di ujung kamarnya, gadis itu kini merebahkan badannya di atas ranjang. Merasa badannya sedikit butuh istirahat mengingat perjalanan panjang dan melelahkan yang baru saja ditempuhnya, ia berpikir tidur sebentar tidak akan mengacaukan hari pertamanya di London.

Tangan gadis itu bergerak-gerak meraih sesuatu, tapi matanya enggan terbuka. Ia terus melakukannya sampai akhirnya indra perabanya itu merasakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Sebuah figur. Gadis itu kemudian membuka matanya dan menatap figur itu dengan penuh arti. Dibolak-balik figur itu seakan mencari kejutan yang mungkin ada di dalamnya. Tapi tidak ada kejutan lain di dalamnya selain kejutan yang _itu_. Walaupun begitu, gadis itu tetap tersenyum. Pikirannya melayang ke sebuah ruangan yang udaranya dipenuhi oleh wangi kopi dan teh. Sebuah ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu atas sesuatu yang telah terjadi di antara gadis itu. Tiba-tiba, rona merah muncul di pipi gadis itu saat ia membayangkan lelaki itu. Lelaki tampan yang memiliki sepasang mata _emerald _yang menghipnotis_._ Hiruma Youichi.

Ah, hanya menyebutkan nama lelaki itu saja bisa membuat Mamori Anezaki—nama gadis itu—langsung tersenyum malu tanpa beban. Dengan diiringi bayangan tentang Hiruma, Mamori kini mulai memasuki dunia mimpinya.

_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja_.

.

.

**Deimon, Japan.**

"Masih terbawa suasana?" pertanyaan dengan suara datar kini memecahkan lamunan Yamato. Entah sudah berapa kali lelaki itu melamun. Pikirannya sedang melayang ke acara pemakaman tadi, meninggalkan tubuhnya yang berada di salah satu _cafe_ terkenal di Deimon. Yamato bahkan hampir tidak mendengar lagu _acoustic_ yang diputar di _cafe_ itu. Jangankan lagu _acoustic_ yang diputar dengan suara pelan, bahkan cekikikan gadis-gadis genit yang duduk tak jauh dari mejanya pun tak ia dengar. Padahal suara mereka tadi cukup membuat pemilik _cafe_ yang suka dengan suasana tenang dan _cozy_ itu mengelus dada. Yamato benar-benar melamun sampai Taka mengembalikan kembali pikirannya dengan pertanyaan yang tadi ia tanyakan. Taka, sahabat dekat Yamato hanya bisa mendengus sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya ke novel yang ia genggam. Yamato—yang sudah kembali sadar—mengerti sikap sahabatnya itu. Kalau sahabatnya bertanya tapi tidak melirik orang yang diajak bicara, artinya lelaki berambut panjang itu sedang menunggu jawaban. Yamato kemudian menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Bukan begitu,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya merasa—yeah, tidak baik," Yamato kembali menghela nafas. Diliriknya teh hijau yang disediakan di hadapannya. Panas yang mengepul dari teh itu sedikit banyak membuat perasaannya membaik. Yamato kemudian memijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing. Ia bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya naik. Entah karena faktor kelelahan atau karena kehujanan, tapi Yamato tahu pasti kalau sebentar lagi ia akan terkena demam atau flu. Dan itu tidak akan menyenangkan mengingat tiga minggu lagi ia akan tampil di final _Chrismast Bowl _menghadapi Hakushuu Dinosaurus.

Keheningan tiba-tiba menyusup di antara keduanya. Baik Taka maupun Yamato kini sama-sama terdiam. Taka _sih_ sibuk membaca novelnya sedangkan Yamato sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Ah, memainkan dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Tangannya yang cukup besar itu memutar-mutar ponselnya, bahkan sesekali ia lempar ke udara. Lelaki berambut liar itu nampaknya sedang bosan. Setiap kali ia menghadap ke depan, yang dilihatnya hanyalah sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang tengah mencuri pandang ke arahnya—atau Taka. Dan ia sedikit tidak suka dengan sikap berlebihan mereka yang seakan-akan ingin menelannya. Ew, itu sama sekali tidak nyaman. Sedangkan kalau ia melirik ke arah kiri, yang dilihatnya hanyalah Taka yang sedang sibuk membaca buku. Dan Yamato berani bersumpah ia sudah beratus-ratus kali melihat temannya melakukan itu—lebih jelasnya, ia bosan. Dan kalau ia melirik ke arah kanan, yang bisa didapati oleh matanya itu hanyalah jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan di luar _cafe_.

Dan saat ia menangkap siluet gadis berambut biru tua yang tengah berjalan, Yamato merasa menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan menepis rasa bosannya dan mungkin juga bisa memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang mengganjal pikirannya.

.

**To Be Continue**.

.

**A/N**: Yak, halo semuanya! Kembali bersama Carnadeite. Duh, udah lama saya gak nulis Fanfic, jadi terasa canggung nih pas berhadapan dengan lappie. Ugh, apa pula itu deskrip 'London'? Yah, kalau kurang baik maaf saja. Saya kan belum pernah ke sana. Jadi cuman membayang-bayangkan saja. Kalau ada yang mau membantu sih boleh banget *puppy eyes*. Err ... Semoga chappie ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Oh, ya. Terimakasih untuk **Kak Maharu** yang sudah memberikan review di chappie kemarin :) balasannya sudah dikirim lewat PM. Ah, saya mau nanya, kalau fic kayak gini termasuk AU gak yah? Tolong dijawab ya senpai-senpai yang baik hati :) #mendadakgombal. Kalau fic ini meninggalkan di hati Anda (entah itu baik atau buruk), Silahkan tumpahkan semua keluh kesah Anda di kotak review saya. Makasih sudah mau membaca :**

**Here is the next chapter issue**—

"Kamu pacarnya Sena, kan?"

.

"Oh, pantaslah aku merasa ada yang kurang,"

.

"Mamori Anezaki?"

.

"Aku Dana Schults, salam kenal!"

.

"Me-mo-ry?"

—**And see you later!**


End file.
